the date
by alexander prower
Summary: tails bought something for cosmo how is it involed with there big date
1. Chapter 1

Tails had already woken up it was six so he decided so see Cosmo. She always wakes up early. On the way he bought her something special very special and expensive. A ring...

Cosmo was in her garden chopping away at a bag of plant food. "Dangit" she said having some trouble "where my boyfriend is when I need him "tails walked up as if on cue "hay Cosmo what's up" "nothing I can't go on our romantic date until I've finished gardening" she said sadly "I'll help you Cosmo" "yay I get to work with my boyfriend" (tails had been dating her for 3 and a half months already)tails looked cool but this day he was the most nervous in his entire life he was going to ask Cosmo to marry him …

The date had gone right so far ffod drinks balchony what else oh ya tails was supposed to ask cosmo to mary him "*gulp* hay cosmo" he said "yes tails" "umm we have been...dating...for a while now...right" cosmo was confused what is he getting at maybe no he couldnt be asking me to mary him oh my god he is "yes tails we have been why" tails bent down on one knee "cosmo" he said with all the bravery in him " will you marry me" cosmo stood there wide eyed


	2. Chapter 2

cosmo sqealed "of course tails" tails stood up and let out a giant sigh of relief.  
"i've gotta call amy and cream" cosmo took out her phone "yes amy im getting married ... yes i know"

tails sighed "girl talk" he said " oh no i gotta call sonic" beep beep beep " hay sonic wats up ya i know we havent talked for a week but would you be my best man"  
sonic just stood on his phone for once sonic stopped cold in the middle of a run "uuuuuh... ya shoure little bro" " thanks sonic bye ... woo cosmo me marrige"

cosmo had already done most of the planning and gottin her dress tails was ready and so were sonic the bridesmates (amy and cream) were ready for a lng wedding three hours to be on stood at the alter ready for cosmo thats when the music started his heart stopped cosmo was buetiful she was already at the alter before he snapped back " i do" cosmo said suddenly tails said "i do " they kissed and thous were married happily ever after almost ...


	3. Chapter 3

cosmo waved to her daughter so did tails "if a single boy touches our middle school girl he is in trouble" tails said protectedly

rosalina saw a fox with two tails earlier that day she had this weird feeling about him she went to talk but she got butterflies "mom" cosmo turned to see her home "yes dear" "i need to talked to you and dad" tails came rushing in "what happenned did someone hurt you" tails said "no dad its just i saw a fox with two tails" tails just stood there "i gotta go to your school honey bye: tails was gone in a flash "dear what did you want to talk about" cosmo said "well i tried to talk to him but my stomach felt wierd when i got close to him" rosalina sais "oh honey that just means you like him" "WHAT i do not well i dont think so" "here tell me how you feel when you look him in the eyes" cosmo said "ok mom night"  
next day

"hi" rosalina said to the fox "oh hay i saw you yesterday" rosalina was looking him in the eyes he was cute kinda " why are you here by youre self" she asked him " well i dont have anybody to hang out with exsept sonics son preston" she knew preston was her causon "ok well by" she walked off "shes cute" alex wispered to himself "what you say about my causon buddy" preston said " oh hay just that shes cute" alex said " you cant date her without my permission " preston said "can i have your pemission" alex said preston sat there for a minute " you may just dont break her heart her dads very pertective" alex was already running "ok whatever" he said

it was after school and rosalina was walking home when a hand grabbed her "dont scream or your dead" a robber said "what do you want" she said "just that pretty jem and i might have some fun" he said licking his lips sodenly she was flying away from a knocked out robber 'aaaaaaahhhhhh" she screamed but she looked up and saw a fox " that fox " she said " my name is alex uumm wheres your house" he said flying around "right there " she said pointing at a house he landed quickly " stay here" she said to him "ok" she ran in explaned everything to her parents and went back out "did you hert her" tails said yelling " no sir i was just helping her" "dad he saved me" she said cosmo walked up to the boy "why are you wearing a trench coat and not a jacket" she said " well" he took it off reveling two tails "im alexander wirlwind a two tailed kitsune" everybody was kinda surprised cosmo said "im not surprised you think he's cute rosalina" cosmo said this made both alex and rosalina blush "ummm would you like to go grab a bite"alex said rosalina felt safe with alex but could she trust him " ok shou-" "no she may not"tails butted in " but dad " "*sigh* ok fine but be back by six thirty" tails said strictly "ok dad love you" she thought for a minute ihave a date she thought a date with him.

they exited the diner ring ring "oops thats my phone sorry hello oh hay angel oh syfris is there to" (angel cream and ermals daughter ermals a rabbit syfris is a pink hedhog amy and sonics daughter)no im not on a date" this hurt alex until she winked at him he blushed slightly " what were are you how do you know i winked" angel came out from a bush "boo" "aaahhhh" she scremed noticing that alex had his arm around her protectivly she blushed "uuuhh ... alex " oh ya sorry" "boo" syfris said quickley "aaahh" once again alex had his arm around her but then stopped "well bye" alex took off "great you scared him off guys" she went home not knowing her father had died


End file.
